Tales of Wolves & Foxes
by Bosinclaire
Summary: Set after The Magical World arc and the Newest arc, about 10 years give or take. Contains a lot of my OC's. May bring in other Negima Characters.  Rate T to be safe. Incase it gets gory later on. Contains Hitchhikers and Steampunk themed things.


Tales of Wolves & Foxes

'word inside here' means a name of something

"italic within speech marks thought"

I don't own Zazie or Zavie they belong to their rightful creator Ken Akamatsu As well as the other Mahou Sensei Negima Characters. Accept for my OC's.

"War… War get up!" shouted a grey skined, black haired, women who was wearing a black full body robe as she squatted down and jabbed a tanned skin, Crimson haired teen, in between the ribs with her claw like fingers.

"I'm up, I'm up. So what did you want Night?" asked War, while he rubbed his ribs, through his full body black robes.

"We're almost at Valkyrie" as she pointed out the port side window of the ship 'Hammer of God'. War stared out to the city on the horizon.

"So that's Valkyrie? A city of new beginnings?"

"Let's just hope it's as the pamphlet said" interrupted Night.

On the pamphlet was written. "Valkyrie, a city where even the poorest being can make a living, a city where you can test your metal to become a commander of Sagrado Terra's defences."

"Hey look you can see the jets and vents from the window!" exclaimed War joyously.

"And you still act like a little kid War"

A loud crackly voice boomed over the intercom, which broke their conversation, "We'll be arriving at Valkyrie within the hour, so all passengers please collect your items before departing and thank you for flying on the ship 'Hammer of God'." a bleep sound was heard as the intercom was turned off.

"So Night you sure if your sister has enough space for us to live?"

"Of course I'm sure, She isn't someone who lies about having a place to stay, War!"

"Hay, how was I meant to know that he was lying about owning that room." said War while rubbing the back of his head.

"Guess we should go get our stuff, it should be down in the hold" explained Night as she walked out of their rooms door, and headed down the hall towards the hold.

Forty minutes passed and the 'Hammer of God' had finally docked, Night and War had already walked through the cities port.

"So Night do you know where Zazie said she'd meet us?" inquired war.

"At our Sisters house and your Aunts, War"

Somewhere above the two, a bowl of petunias was falling towards them.

"ohh no not again" thought the bowl of petunias.

"Hay Night do you hear a whooshing sound?"

"... … Now that you mention it.. um whats that" said Night as she looked up. "Is that a bowl.. of petunias?" enquired Night.

War covered his eyes with his right hand to block out the sun to get a better look at the area that Night was staring at. "I think it is.. You know what I'm gonna catch it." war teased running off in the vague direction of the falling bowl.

"War, wait you idiot, what do you think you're doing." Night shock her head as she chased after him.

"You act like such a child sometimes you know that right?"

"Yeah, Yeah Night. However I got this nice bowl of petunias out of acting like a child. Did I not" boasted War with a big wide grin on his face."

"Zip it you" growled Night.

"Victory by forfeit" cheered War. "So wheres your sisters home Night?"

"It's around here.. somewhere. It shouldn't be hard to spot, it does have a fancy sign above it"

explained Night.

"What does it look like?" asked War looking around for any homes with a sign above them, while still holding the bowl of petunias.

"The sign has to do with mechanical body parts. So my guess is something that has to do with mechanics and engineering" explained Night, as she looked around too.

The two continued to walk down the metal walk ways looking for their new home. As they walked around, they passed many unique types of people. Ranging from people with Robot arms, legs, eyes and ears to people with horns, tails, and people carrying sharp precision Sharpshooting Seeker rifles, to the humble, yet dangerous Plasma Cutter.

A tanned, White haired women, silently watched the two from the tops of roofs. She was wearing a pair of normal black & grey clothes, with a belt, a shoulder-guard on her left shoulder, with a symbol of a skull holding a scythe, a chest plate and a Skull hair clip on her left side with her front hair covering her right eye. On her back was attached a one-handed Oricalcum longsword and a massive two-handed Saron Sword. Just as Night and War turned a corner the white haired girl silently, and gracefully landed behind the two, as she landed, she tapped the pair on their shoulders.

"wha..?" gasped War as he jerked around to face the person who tapped his shoulder. As he was turning, he saw for a brief second that Night had a huge grin on her face. "what do you... Zazie!" exclaimed War jumping at the white haired girl to give her a hug, dropping the bowl of petunias, fortunately for the bowl Night caught it.

"Hay Zazie" said Night.

"Hay Night, War. How goes looking for our Sisters house?" smirked Zazie.

"Uhh well you see" said war sheepishly.

"Do you really need a hand?" smirked Zazie looking up at the sign above their heads which was decorated with wire's, cogs, and a big wrench which stretched from one corner to the other.

"Hmm?" the other two said following Zazie's gaze. "It was here!" shouted the two.

"We pasted here three times already!" shouted War.

"Calm down you two, your drawing attention to yourselves. So want to head in and put you luggage down?" asked Zazie.

Night and War just nodded and followed Zazie into the house. As the three walked in they where greeted with the smell of metal, oil, and other foreign smells, as well as the sounds of someone welding something together. On parts of the wall where assortments of artificial limbs to unique weaponry, and even motors used to power the jet propulsion systems used in keeping Valkyrie in the air.

"So this is where we'll be staying" grinned War placing the bowl of petunias down on the counter.

"Hay Sis!" shouted Zazie leaning up against the counter.

A tall, white haired, tanned woman walked out of the back with a welders mask flipped up on her head so her face was visible.

"Hmm.. Hay Zazie, War, Night. Welcome to my shop and home. Which in turn is also your home now as well" beamed Zavie. "It has been awhile since us four have been in the same room. Last time I remember was the day before the 'day of truth'" reminisced Zavie.

"Yeah.. well I'm gonna show these two, their rooms" smirked Zazie putting her arms around Night and War.

"Ok then, I'll go make some food for dinner then, you three can go and reminisce and talk about what you've seen until I call you. ok?"

"kay!" Shouted the three as they walked off to their rooms to reminisce.

Author Notes

Zazie's sister after a few hours staring at her pactio card where the name is. It made me think it looked like Za(either a weird upside down A or a W or V)ie hence why i said Zavie.

First time 'Ever' writing a story. So please reviews whether nice or bad as long as the bad helps me write better. Will try to update when I get it done.


End file.
